I Missed You
by naniche22
Summary: Arya and Gendry have met each other after many years of being separated. A one shot story with Arya Gendry


**I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire**

Arya stared at Gendry, shocked. He had taken off his shirt and was working in the armory. He continued to pound against the anvil, sweat dripping off him. He had not noticed Arya yet. Daenerys and Arya had met in Pentos and when the dwarf realized who Arya was, Daenerys took Arya with her and invaded Westeros, winning the seven kingdoms back.

Arya had won the queen's trust and she had made sure her father's bones returned to Winterfell. Bran was still missing but Rickton had been found. Jon was still on the wall and Arya had yet to visit him. Arya had still not seen Sansa yet and she was nervous to.

Arya had not seen Gendry for some time though. Not since he had abandoned her. Arya didn't move for a couple minutes until she forced herself to take a couple steps forward. She continued to take a few steps at a time until she was just outside the armory. She cleared her throat but Gendry did not seem to hear. Arya chewed on her lip. She suddenly stopped. She then began again. She was Arya Stark once again.

The young woman took another couple steps forward and called out his name. Gendry looked up, confused. He turned around and froze when he saw Arya.

"Arya?" Gendry narrowed his eyes with confusion. "What…"

"Hey…" Arya said slowly. She nodded her head slowly then turned around. She walked out of the armory. Gendry ran after her. He grabbed her arm and a handful of guards ran forward. Arya held a hand up.

"It is fine," She told them. Gendry let go of her arm gently.

"You really are m'lady now, aren't you?" Gendry asked, he raised an eyebrow at Arya.

Arya stared at him. "I am going back to the North soon. Daenerys...I mean Queen Daenerys is sending me to rule over Winterfell. I will need an armorer…." Arya suddenly whirled around. She didn't finish her sentence and instead ran off. Gendry stared after her, confused. One of the guards glanced at him, smiling.

* * *

><p>Arya stood at the weirwood tree in the forest. She didn't believe in the old gods or the new but the weirwood tree was oddly comforting. Her father had been beheaded many years ago and her mother's throat was slit. Using some form of magic, those who worshipped R'hallor breathed a form of life into the body of Lady Catelyn. Her whereabouts were unknown. Arya had sent men out to search for her.<p>

Arya had reclaimed those who were still loyal to her father. She had sent the majority of her tiny army back to the north, keeping a few dozen men at her side. She began to walk back to the castle. Her men were waiting outside the forest for her. Arya paused and looked up at the sky. One of her men, Gregor, cleared his throat.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

Arya turned to him. "I'm fine." She continued forward at a quick place.

Arya Stark wasn't like most ladies of the court. She wore leather pants and linen shirt. She had a belt sheath wrapped around her waist. Arya was still shorter than most people though she was taller than when she first left king's landing. Arya stopped before she walked into the castle walls.

"We'll leave in three days time," Arya told her men.

"Where to milady?" Gregor asked.

"Home," Arya replied quietly. She headed inside, the memories of her family still on her mind.

* * *

><p>Daenerys sat in the iron throne while Arya knelt before the queen. She was smiling with admiration. Daenerys looked at the young girl. Arya had grown her hair out over the time in the Lost Cities. At the moment, it was braided down her back in the Pentos fashion. She had gone against it at first but it was practical in Westeros to grow it out and pull it back.<p>

"I will miss you, Arya."

Arya smiled at her queen and rose from her kneel. Daenerys walked down from the throne and the two women embraced each other.

"Thank you, Daenerys," Arya said quietly. "I will miss you too. We will meet again, soon."

"Yes," Daenerys nodded. Arya left the throne room, a sad smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Stop here!" Arya called out to her remaining men. "We'll camp for now."<p>

Gregory called out her orders to the rest of the men. Arya jumped off her horse and arched her back. She sighed and brushed a hand through her hair.

"Shall we set your tent up for you milady?" Gregor asked. Arya looked up and nodded. She walked forward through her men as they gathered firewood and put up tents. Arya watched them snapping at one or another and joking with others. She pulled a dirk out of her cleavage and threatened a man with it but laughed. When one of her men grabbed her arse, she whirled around and sliced his ear off faster than a blink of an eye.

"Don't ever touch me," Arya threatened. Her joyous attitude had disappeared immediately and her grey eyes had become terrifying.

"Milady," One of her men walked up. "There's someone here to see you." Arya turned around and her eyes widened. The person to see Arya, walked forward. His shirt was torn and his face was dirty.

"What are you doing here, Gendry?" Arya growled.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer, m'lady," Gendry did a mocking bow and laughed and Arya pushed him back and grinned. She walked away and Gendry raced after her. Arya walked into her war tent that had been recently erected. Arya walked in but the guards stopped Gendry.

"He may enter," Arya called. Gendry glared and pushed past the guards. Inside, Arya was sitting at one of the chairs, alone. She had taken a seat in the large chair at the head of the table and leaned back luxuriously.

"Why are you back Gendry?" Arya asked pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Gendry tilted his head. "You offered me a position."

"You haven't seen me for many years. Why would you come across all seven kingdoms because I said you could be my armorer?" Arya raised an eyebrow.

Gendry shrugged. He didn't answer and Arya sighed. She looked up the ceiling a chewed her lip and frowned. Arya suddenly stood, causing Gendry to look up surprised. Arya scolded herself. She must be in control of her face.

Gendry watched Arya pace. She was shorter than average, a whole head shorter than him. Her tunic billowed every time she turned, hugging her body slightly, outlining every curve of her body, then blowing outwards.

Arya walked towards Gendry and sighed. Gendry stared at the woman- no girl, arya was still a girl- and smiled. By now, she must have flowered and could bear children. Arya didn't seem like the kind of girl to act maternal in any way cleared his throat, catching Arya's attention. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Gendry responded by grabbing Arya's face and smushing his own against hers. It was very awkward kiss but Arya opened her mouth for his. Arya suddenly pulled back, breathing heavily.

"What gives you the right to kiss your lord?"

"I thought lords liked to be kissed," Gendry grinned wickedly.

Arya's mouth parted slightly. She walked forward and raised her hand, as if to slap Gendry but instead launched herself into his arms. He twirled her around and Arya wrapped her legs around his waist. After a few moments of passionately kissing, Arya and Gendry broke apart. Arya cupped Gendry's face in her hand.

"Thank you, Gendry."

"For what?" Gendry asked.

Arya shook her head and smiled lightly. She shrugged and sat back in her chair. She stared at the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest, making her seem like she was even younger.

"Would you like me to go?" Gendry asked, pointing at the door.

Arya chuckled. "You can stay." She paused. "I missed you, Gendry."

"I missed you too." The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "What are we going to do for the next six months of travelling."

"It'll be probably closer to nine months," Arya replied with a shrug. "Due to flooding."

"What are we going to do?"

Arya laughed, stood and walked over to Gendry. She wrapped her legs around him and smiled. "Maybe this."

"That would be fun," Gendry replied, kissing her.


End file.
